Snoopy
Daniel Thornton |appear=''Peanuts'' }} Snoopy is a character from the long-running comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. He is Charlie Brown's pet beagle. He began his life in the strip as a fairly conventional dog, but eventually evolved into perhaps the strip's most dynamic character — and among the most recognizable comic characters in the world. The original drawings of him were "slightly patterned" after Spike, one of Schulz's childhood dogs. As one of the main characters from the comic strip, he has managed to appear in all of the animated Christmas specials spun off from the strip. He was also the heroic subject of several songs by the 1960's novelty band, , including " ", wherein Snoopy and the Red Baron enjoy the early in World War One. Appearances in Christmas specials ''Peanuts'' * A Charlie Brown Christmas - In the first Peanuts Christmas special, Snoopy enters his doghouse in a Christmas decorating contest, much to Charlie Brown's dismay. When Lucy is handing out the costumes and scripts for the school's Christmas pageant, Snoopy is told that he will have to portray all the animals; he responds by showing her his impressions of a sheep, a cow, a penguin, and a vulture, and then mimics her own movements. At the end of the special, Charlie Brown finds that Snoopy's doghouse won first prize in the decorating contest. * "The Play" * It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown - At the beginning of this special, Sally gets Snoopy to help sell Charlie Brown's Christmas wreaths. He is next seen working as a Salvation Army Santa. Later, he takes the candy canes off of the Browns' Christmas tree, and he and his bird friends do a dancing act with the candy canes. When Charlie Brown is trying to raise twenty-five dollars to buy a pair of gloves for Peggy Jean, Lucy suggests that he should sell Snoopy, an idea that he does not like. After Charlie Brown buys the gloves only to find out that Peggy Jean already has a pair of gloves, he gives the ones he bought to Snoopy. * Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales - Snoopy stars in the special's first segment. When Lucy is looking for someone to be her partner in her skating club's Christmas show, Snoopy offers to, but she refuses. He then goes to work as a Salvation Army Santa again, this time giving an annoyed response to Rerun demanding to know why he did not receive everything he wanted from Santa last year. He starts playing " " on his accordion, but then switches to "Christmas Time is Here" after Lucy remarks that the former song "isn't very Christmasy". The next morning, he accidentally knocks some snow onto the cat next door and tries to make peace with it, who responds by slashing a Christmas tree-shaped hole in his doghouse. Later, during Sally's segment, he appears decorating the tree she got from a neighbor's yard. * I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown * "Christmas is on Its Way" * "Christmas is Coming" Other Christmas productions In Jingle All the Way, Snoopy is one of the costumed characters seen taking part in the Holiday Wintertainment Parade. A parody version of Snoopy appears in the Robot Chicken skit, Misery, My Sweet Baboo, a parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas intermixed with the Stephen King novel/film Misery, shown in the episode "Robot Chicken's Half-A**ed Christmas Special". Seeking to find the kidnapped Linus, Snoopy dresses as Batman, which unfortunately gets him mistaken for (who played Batman in the infamous 1997 Batman and Robin film) and then murdered by Linus' kidnapper, Sally. Gallery Snoopy_reading_the_newspaper.jpg|Snoopy reading the newspaper. (A Charlie Brown Christmas) Snoopy_decorating_his_doghouse.jpg|Snoopy decorating his doghouse. (A Charlie Brown Christmas) Snoopy_doing_his_vulture_impression.jpg|Snoopy shows Lucy his vulture impression. (A Charlie Brown Christmas) Its-christmastime-again-charlie-brown-11.jpg|Snoopy and his bird friends dancing. (It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown) Charlie-browns-christmas-tales-02.jpg|Charlie Brown takes Snoopy for a walk. (Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales) Xmas2002 img4.jpg|Snoopy playing his accordion. (Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales) Xmas2002 img14.jpg|Snoopy clinging to Charlie Brown after nearly getting attacked by the cat next door. (Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales) Charlie-browns-christmas-tales-08.jpg|Snoopy decorating a small Christmas tree. (Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales) Charlie-browns-christmas-tales-16.jpg|Snoopy taking some cookies that Sally left for Santa. (Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales) Marbles_in_I_Want_a_Dog_for_Christmas.jpg|Snoopy (as the World War I Flying Ace) with his brother Marbles. (I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown) Andy_and_Olaf's_photo.jpg|Snoopy with his brothers Andy and Olaf in a photo. (I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown) Snoopy ended up in Charlie Brown's gift box.png|Snoopy ends up in Charlie Brown's gift box. ("Christmas is on Its Way") External links * Peanuts Wiki: Snoopy Category:Characters Category:Characters from comic strips Category:Pets Category:Male characters Category:Silent characters Category:Dogs